The prior art is replete with exercise machines and devices which provide motion resistance to various muscle groups of the human body. These devices vary significantly in force and motion characteristics and are designed to interface with the operator to target specific muscle groups. The general categories of prior art exercise machines or mechanisms include cycles, treadmills, stepping, skiing and rowing machines.
The present invention is a novel mechanism which may be utilized to exercise the upper and/or lower body, and may be described as having a continuous reciprocating type of resistive motion with momentum characteristics of a connected flywheel.